warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Guns of the Timberland
Guns of the Timberland is a 1960 American Technicolor Western film directed by Robert D. Webb starring Alan Ladd, Jeanne Crain, Gilbert Roland and Frankie Avalon. Plot Logger Jim Hadley (Alan Ladd) and his lumberjack crew are looking for new forest to cut. They locate a prime prospect outside the town of Deep Wells. The residents of Deep Wells led by Laura Riley (Jeanne Crain) are opposed to the felling of the trees, believing that losing them would cause mudslides during the heavy rains. Conflict between the town's residents and the loggers is inevitable. Cast *Alan Ladd as Jim Hadley *Jeanne Crain as Laura Riley *Gilbert Roland as Monty Welker *Frankie Avalon as Bert Harvey *Lyle Bettger as Clay Bell *Noah Beery Jr. as Blackie (as Noah Beery) *Verna Felton as Aunt Sarah *Alana Ladd as Jane Peterson *Regis Toomey as Sheriff Taylor *Johnny Seven as Vince *George Selk as Amos Stearns *Paul E. Burns as Bill Burroughs *Henry Kulky as Logger Production Development Louis L'Amour's novel Guns of the Timberlands was published in 1955 and sold over a million copies.GERALD, B. C. (1975, May 28). How an author's pen wins west. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/120389376?accountid=13902 L'Amour had become popular with Hollywood following the success of Hondo and the novel was optioned by Alan Ladd's company, Jaguar, in 1955.Don'ts for Horse Operas Stressed: Write for the Experts, Says Best-Selling Louis L'Amour Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 01 July 1958: C9.Dorothy Kilgallen: Friends Think Bing May Wed Kathy The Washington Post and Times Herald (1954-1959) D.C 25 Nov 1955: 37. Ladd offered a lead role to Van Heflin, hoping to reunite his old co-star from Shane.A.F.L. UNIT URGES BOYCOTT OF FILM: Council Says 'Daniel Boone' Was Made Outside U.S. to Flout Union Control Of Local Origin By THOMAS M. PRYOR Special to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 13 Feb 1956: 24. He also wanted Raymond Burr.Drama: Joanne Woodward's Pact Continued Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 25 Jan 1956: 20. The working title for the film was "Shasta". In 1957, it was announced the film would be made from a script by David Victor and Herbert Little, and to be produced by Albert J Cohen.MOVIELAND EVENTS: 'Guns of Timberland' on Active Schedule Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 03 Apr 1957: B8. Subsequently, Alan Ladd completed two TV pilots with Aaron Spelling. Spelling's work so impressed Ladd that he made Spelling a producer on his next picture, The Guns of the Timberland.Borgnine Takes a Script to Carolyn Jones' Home Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 17 Mar 1959: b7. Robert Webb and Joseph Petracca had just written The Proud Rebel for Ladd; Webb was hired to direct Timberland from a script by Petracca.ALAN LADD FILM NAMES DIRECTOR: Robert Webb Is Signed for 'Guns of Timberland' -- Columbia Adds Writers Special to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 24 Mar 1959: 45 Van Heflin never appeared in the film. Jeanne Crain and Gilbert Roland signed to support Ladd, along with the latter's daughter Alana. Frankie Avalon, who just had a hit single in Venus, signed to make his dramatic debut in the film.FILMLAND EVENTS: Fred MacMurray Offered New Lead Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 07 Apr 1959: A8. Avalon later said, "I'm sure the reason why Warner Bros. said, 'Let's get this kid' is that he has lots of fans out there and he's getting 12,000 to 15,000 fans letters a week. 'Let's put him in a picture with a guy like Alan Ladd'." Avalon's performance led to his casting in The Alamo. Shooting Filming started April 1959. The film was shot on location in and around Blairsden, California, Graeagle, California, and other locations throughout Plumas County. The scenes involving the steam engine and railroad cars were shot on the Western Pacific Railroad right-of-way. The scene where the steam engine goes over the tall "bridge" was shot using the Clio trestle. Filming finished in June 1959.Los Angeles Times, June 8, 1959 In the film, Frankie Avalon sings two songs, "The Faithful Kind" and "Gee Whiz Whillikins Golly Gee", both were released on a 45 rpm single in 1960. References Bibliography * * External links * * *[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/26929/Guns-of-the-Timberland/ Guns of the Timberland] at TCMDB Category:1960 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:American films Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:Drama films Category:Films based on novels Category:Western films Category:Films based on works Category:Films set in forests Category:Unrated films Category:Films based on books